God, I Still Want To Life
by CrazeeBaek
Summary: Jung Jemi, gadis yang harus menghadapi keaadan bahwa hidupnya telah berubah. Dia harusa menjalani harinya bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah salah satunya / OC.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah kisah nyata diary Aya-chan, Jepang. Cuma saya reborn menjadi Fic dan diubah untuk keperluan ficnya. Semoga pada suka yaa :**_

**Author : CrazeeBaek.**

**Cast : Jung Jemi [OC'S] [YOU], Park Chanyeol [EXO], Krystal Jung [F(X)]**

**Other : Find by yourself.**

**Genre : Guess? ._.**

**Rating : G/ PG-13.**

**Lenght : Chaptered.**

**God, I Still Want To Life.**

_"Aku masih ingin melihat bulan tersenyum padaku..."_

**Jemi Pov.**

Kulihat sebuah bingkai besar didepanku, kupandangi wajah dalam bingkai tersebut satu persatu, aku tersenyum pahit, aku sangat merindukan mereka.

'Tes Tes..' Tak terasa Air mataku terjatuh, Aku masih tersenyum pahit melihat bingkai tersebut, terlihat disitu Eomma dan Appa yang sedang duduk dikursi, serta aku dan kedua adikku yang berdiri dibelakangnya, disitu kami semua tersenyum, senyum penuh kebahagiaan, lagi lagi air mataku terjatuh, aku mengigit bibir bawahku, agar Air mata ini tidak kembali mengucur deras.

Aku berlari ke kamarku, Rasa sakit itu mulai terbayang lagi, Rasa sakit yang selama ini kupendam sendiri, aku menangis sejadinya dikamarku.

**Flashback**

"Apa? Bela saja terus anak kesayanganmu itu!" Teriak Eomma kepada Appa

"Apa maksudmu hah?"Balas Appa tidak mengerti

Eomma menggertakkan giginya geram "Jemi.. Anak itu pembawa sial!"

'Plak' Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras sukses mendarat di pipi Eomma

"JAGA MULUTMU!" Bentak Appa pada Eomma

"DIA JUGA ANAKMU DAN TAK SEPANTASNYA KAU BICARA BEGITU!" Tambah Appa

"Iya memang, tapi aku menyesal telah melahirkannya!"

Aku menutup mulutku saat mendengar pertengkaran hebat diantara orang tuaku, Aku adalah anak sial, setiap hari mereka bertengkar karena aku, Jemi! Kau Memang tidak berguna

Kulihat Eomma pergi meninggalkan Appa, Appa mencoba menahan nafas, aku masih tidak bisa bergeming dari Pintu Kamarku.

Beberapa saat eomma kembali bersama kedua adikku sambil membawa koper besar.

"Aku, Ingin cerai! Aku tak sanggup lagi dengan tingkah anak pembawa sial itu!" Kata eomma sambil menahan air mata.

Appa terlihat kaget, Ia memandang eomma tidak percaya

"TERSERAH!" Appa sukses mengatakan kata itu walaupun dengan nada tidak rela

"Baiklah, Surat Cerai akan segera datang padamu!" Lalu eomma pergi meninggalkan Appa, Aku menutup pintu kamarku, Aku masih menutup mulutku, Tanganku gemetaran, Mataku Sembab, Wajah serta tubuhku sudah basah semua, Kakiku melemas dan Akhirnya aku terjatuh.

"Eomma..." Kataku pelan hampir seperti bisikan

"Appa.." Sambungku

"Maafkan aku.." Kataku dengan tatapan Kosong, Hari ini adalah hari yang paling Buruk dalam Hidupku, Aku benci Hari ini!

**Flashback End

'Drtt. Drtt..' Langsung kuangkat telepon itu tanpa tahu siapa pemanggilnya

"Yoboseo.." Angkatku

"Ne Baby, Yoboseo.." Ah ternyata Chanyeol, Namja Chinguku

Aku langsung menjauhkan Ponselku sedikit lalu menghusap Air mataku

"Ne, Ada apa?" Aku tersenyum dari sini

"Baby ada apa? Dari suaramu kau terlihat habis menangis, yakan?" Katanya

"Ahh.. Aniya oppa, aku baik-baik saja" Bohongku

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Oiyah, boleh kerumah nanti?" Tanyanya

"Hmmm..." Aku berfikir

"Ayolah.."

"Mmm.. Engga!" Candaku padanya

"Gelitikin lho ya!" Ancamnya

"Jangan! Iya iya boleh kok"

"Yess!" Semangatnya

"Baiklah, Oppa akan kesana 30 menit lagi"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti.." Aku mematikan teleponnya lalu meletakkan kembali ponselku

Ah ya! Tadi Adalah Park Chanyeol, Namja chinguku, Aku dan Chanyeol sudah menjalin Hubungan selama 5 bulan. Aku sangat mencintainya, kurasa dia juga mencintaiku.

"Huftt.." Aku menarik nafas lalu bangkit dari kasurku

"Pakai baju apa ya?" Pikirku dalam hati

Kubongkar isi lemariku dan melihat-lihat isinya, Dan kuputuskan memakai Mini Dress berwarna biru, Baju pembelian Chanyeol untukku.

**Author Pov.**

Jemi sudah menunggu Chanyeol di ruang tamu, Dia mengotak-atik Ponselnya dan tiba-tiba

'Tetttt...'(?) Suara Bel rumah terbunyi, Jemi tersenyum sembari bangkit membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol.

"Oppaaa..." Jemi langsung memeluk Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di depan pintu

Chanyeol Hanya tersenyum

"Kangen ya?"

Jemi mengangguk pelan tapi masih memeluk Chanyeol.

"Biarkan oppa masuk sayang" Kata Chanyeol pelan

Jemi akhirnya melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan Chanyeol masuk, kemudian Jemi kembali menutup pintu rumahnya, mereka sama-sama duduk.

Hening Sejenak...

"Baby.." Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan

"N-ne?" Jemi menolehkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol

"My Baby Jemi cantik sekali hari ini.."

Semburat merah keluar dari pipi Jemi. Pasti sekarang pipiku sudah seperti tomat, pikirnya.

"Hm. Oppa mau minum apa?" Tanya Jemi menatap Chanyeol

"Apa saja.."

"Baiklah" Jemi berdiri tapi tiba-tiba kakinya kepelekok(?) dan terjatuh ke arah Chanyeol

Chanyeol menangkap Jemi dan mata mereka saling pandang. Jemi yang kebetulan memakai Lens memelototkan matanya yang sudah besar, tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai mengecilkan matanya lagi

4 detik..

7 detik..

10 detik..

Mereka masih saja pada posisi tadi, Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jemi, Dia mengecup bibir Jemi sekilas, Jemi tersenyum Malu kepada Chanyeol dan..

"Awww..." Teriak Jemi tiba-tiba, Refleks Chanyeol langsung mendorong Jemi pelan.

"Baby? Gwenchana?" Panik Chanyeol

"Sakit" Ringis Jemi sambil memegangi kakinya

"Sebentar, Oppa ambil kotak P3K dulu, ne?" Chanyeol langsung lari ke arah Dapur

'Drtt.. Drttt..' Sesuatu bergetar disamping Jemi, Ponselnya Chanyeol.

Jemi lalu langsung mengambil Ponselnya Chanyeol

"Mungkin tadi jatuh dari sakunya" Jemi langsung membaca SMS yang masuk.

_**From : Krystal Chagia**_

"_**Oppa.. Oppa dimana? Krystal Kangen Oppa, Oppa.. Besok kita dinner ya? Krystal pengen berdua sama oppa, yaa? :DD"**_

BUARRRRRRR!

Jemi mencampakkan ponsel Chanyeol ke tempatnya semula, dia menutup mulutnya, kembali meng-gigit bibir bawahnya, dia masih tidak percaya dengan sms yang barusan dia baca, dia memukuli kakinya yang memar tadi, memastikan bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi.

"Arghhhhhtt!" Jemi semakin kuat memukuli Kakinya sendiri

"INI MIMPI! INI MIMPIIII!" Teriaknya kemudian

"Baby~" Chanyeol datang dengan kotak P3K ditangannya

"Kenapa dipukulin hah?" Chanyeol mengelus kaki Jemi

"Ya ampun, Jadi merah kan, kalau begini bisa bengkak nanti!" Chanyeol membuka kotak P3K dan mengambil obat oles pereda nyeri(?), Tapi Jemi menarik kakinya.

"Tidak Usah" Katanya sedikit tertekan

"Tapi , kalau dibiarkan itu bisa semakin parah!"

"Aku tidak apa.."

"Oh, Yasudah.." dia melirik samping Jemi, Terlihat Ponsel miliknya dan dia langsung mengambilnya.

Dipencetnya tombol tengah dan langsunglah muncul sebuah sms yang sudah dibaca, Chanyeol memelototkan matanya seketika, sedangkan Jemi sudah memeluk kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya(?).

"Baby"

"Hikss.. Hikkss.." Suara memilukan itu lagi-lagi terdengar Oleh Chanyeol, suara yang sangat dibencinya

"Baby.." Chanyeol mencoba memegang Jemi.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Bukannya malah menjauh, Chanyeol malah memeluk paksa Jemi.

"Nappeun namja" Kata Jemi lemah

"Mianhae" Hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol

"Aku memang tidak berguna, aku tidak bisa menjadi namja yang baik, aku tidak bisa membuatmu tersenyum dan malah membuatmu semakin terpuruk, maaf sekali lagi.." Nada suara Chanyeol mempelan

"Pergi" Jemi melepas pelukan mereka, Tampak wajah Jemi yang sudah basah dengan Air mata.

"Ta-"

"PERGI! AKU BENCI DENGAN KAU! AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA KAU TEGA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU, DIMANA SEMUA JANJIMU DULU HAH? KAU ITU PENIPU! PEMBOHONG!" Teriak Jemi

"Baby. Kalau kau tidak bisa memaafkan aku, maka bencilah aku se-"

"PERGI!" Jemi mendorong Chanyeol keluar rumahnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang Jemi langsung menutupnya lagi.

"Nappeun Namja!" Jemi merosot ke lantai tak berdaya, dia terpukul kembali.

"Chanyeol. Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu?" Isaknya

Semuanya tampak jelas sekarang, hati Jemi kembali terluka, luka yang menganga itu semakin menjadi-jadi, goresan titik luka semakin membesar dalam lubuk hatinya, yang sekarang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah... Menangis...

**Chanyeol POV.**

Ini memang salahku, aku yang bodoh!  
Jemi sayang, kau tak seharusnya tahu tentang masalah ini, tapi ketahuilah aku hanya ingin membahagiakan kalian berdua, aku tidak ingin satu diantara kalian menangis dan terluka, jadi aku terpaksa melakukan semua ini, sayang.

Tapi apa boleh buat? Kau telah mengetahuinya bukan?  
Jujur aku tak sanggup harus melihatmu menangis lagi.  
Tuhan.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

**Normal Pov**

"Kau lihat Jemi?" Tanya Yoora kepada sekelompok teman sekelas Jemi

"Tidak, Seminggu ini Jemi tidak datang, sepertinya dia sudah malas sekolah ahaha..."

"Ish, menyebalkan" Yoora meninggalkan kelompok orang itu

"Jemi kau dimana sih?" Yoora duduk di kursi taman depan kelasnya, dia tak habis fikir Jemi akan absen sekolah hampir 2 minggu, absen latihan juga, dan parahnya dia sama sekali tidak mau membalas pesan Yoora, lebih tepatnya Hpnya tidak aktif. Jemi tidak pernah absen sekolah lebih dari 3 hari, Dia paling tidak betah dirumah. Bahkan saat perceraian orang tuanya Jemi tetap sekolah, dan yang membuat Yoora heran kenapa sekarang malah sebaliknya? Jemi betah tidak sekolah, bahkan hampir 2 minggu

"Andaikan saja Ara tidak sedang di Amerika, pasti aku bisa dengan cepat mengetahui keadaan Jemi"

Yoora tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol, dia langsung berlari mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah.." Kata Yoora sambil mengatur nafas

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Kau kan namja chingunya Jemi, Mak-maksudku kau pasti tahu kan keadaan Jemi bagaimana sekarang, dia sudah hamir 2 minggu tidak masuk sekolah, aku khawatir." Chanyeol terdiam.

"Chan?"

Chanyeol masih terdiam

"Oppaa-yya.." Seorang Gadis rambut panjang mendekati Chanyeol dan langsung merangkul tangannya

"Kry.. Krystal?" Yoora ternganga(?)

"Ne?" Tanya Krystal

Yoora memandang Krystal keheranan lalu memandang Chanyeol yang terdiam melihatnya

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya Yoora pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada. Aku dan dia sudah putus, jadi tidak usah tanyakan keadaanya padaku!" Bisik Chanyeol, sedikit tertekan. Lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Yoora.

Yoora masih terdiam.

"Pasti-" Yoora langsung berlari ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tas dan pergi

**Jemi POV**

'_Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Betapa aku sudah bertambah besar!  
Kupikir aku harus berterimakasih pada Appa dan Eomma  
Aku bertekad untuk mendapatkan nilai yang lebih baik dan menjadi lebih sehat sehingga aku tidak membuat mereka sedih. Ini adalah beberapa alasan mengapa aku ingin menikmati usia dewasaku. Aku tidak ingin memiliki penyesalan di masa depan. Aku tidak ingin Cinta merusak karirku._

_Tapi ini sungguh menyedihkan saat aku harus menikamati hari ulang tahunku sendirian, dirumah besar, dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun buatanku sendiri. Sepertinya iya Jung Jemi hanya tinggal sebuah nama. Apakah tak seorangpun menyadari ketidak hadiranku? Apakah mereka benar-benar telah lupa danganku? Ntahlah. Akupun tidak begitu peduli._

_Happy Birthday Jung Jemi!' _

Kututup buku Diary ku. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku dan betapa mirisnya ketika aku harus merayakannya sendirian. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat ponselku, hari ini aku menyalakannya. Bagus, tak seorangpun mengingat hari tak penting ini pikirku.

Kutatap Cake didepanku. Cake sederhana yang kubuat sendiri dengan hiasan Strawberry disetiap sudutnya. Lilin sudah menyala didepannya, kututup mataku lalu membuat harapan.

'_Tuhan. Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang bisa membuatku bahagia'_

'Fiuhh' Kubuka mataku. Lilin telah mati tertiup olehku. Aku menepuk tangan bahagia. Walaupun sebenarnya hati ini sangat sakit.

"Jemi.. Jemi!" Teriak seseorang didepan rumahku. Walaupun samar dapat kudengar dengan jelas. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

Aku menuju jendela kamarku. Lalu mengintip siapa yang datang.

"Yoora?" Ucapku pelan

Aku menarik nafas dalam. Aku tahu pasti di khawatir denganku. Aku langsung berjalan kebawah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Jemii!" Dia langsung memelukku. Aku tersenyum tipis

"Waeyo?"

"Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Kenapa kau tidak sekolah? Sudah hampir 2 minggu kau tidak memberiku kabar. Dan lagi tadi aku melihat Chanyeol, dia bersama Krystal. Lalu dia bilang kalian sudah putus, apa itu benar?" Berbagai macam pertanyaan dilontarkan Yoora padaku. Aku hanya menangapinya dengan senyuman tipis. Kupikir dia kemari untuk mengucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun untukku.

"Aku tidak apa. Aku hanya tidak enak badan. Masalah Chanyeol, iya kami telah putus" Aku memasang senyum meyakinkan untuk Yoora. Sebenarnya hatiku sakit.

"Besok aku akan masuk sekolah, jadi jangan khawatir" Tambahku lagi

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Aku kan bisa menjagamu" Dia memanyunkan bibirnya

"Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu, Yoora"

"Kau ini seperti apa saja. Kita ini kau sudah 3 Tahun berteman" Omelnya

"Sudahlah. Ayo duduk" Aku menariknya masuk ke rumahku. Kami berduapun duduk di Kursi tamu

Yoora menatapku dari atas sampai bawah

"Sepertinya kau makin kurus" Katanya kemudian

Sepertinya aku memang semakin kurus akhir-akhir ini. Apakah ini karena tidak makan karna memikirkan namja itu? Bahkan ketika aku memikirkan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kukerjakan, aku mendapat masalah. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri tapi aku tidak dapat membuat kemajuan apapun. Aku hanya menghabiskan tenagaku saja. Aku ingin menambah berat badanku sedikit. Aku akan mulai bertindak besok jadi rencanaku tidak berantakan.

"Sepertinya iya hehe"

"Kau jelek. Kau tidak cocok memiliki badan kurus"

"Mwo?! Beratku 49 dan menurutmu itu kurus" Aku menaikkan kedua alisku

"Bercanda Jemi-yya. Aku hanya berfikir kau terlihat buruk dengan badan yang kurus begitu" Dia melirik jamnya sekilas

"Omo! Aku harus pergi Jemi. Sehun pasti sudah menungguku" Dia langsung berjalan menuju pintu utama. Aku mengikutinya

"Jangan lupa sekolah besok, oke?" Dia mencubit pipiku pelan, aku hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah. Besok. Aku harus kesekolah..." Aku mengela nafas lalu menutup pintu rumahku.

**To Be Continue...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : CrazeeBaek**

**Cast : Jung Jemi [OC'S] [YOU], Park Chanyeol [EXO], Krystal Jung [F(X)]**

**Other : Find by yourself.**

**Genre : Guess? ._.**

**Rating : G/ PG-13.**

**Lenght : Chaptered.**

**GOD, I STILL WANT TO LIFE**

**Jemi Pov**

Aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Gerimis turun hari ini.

"Aku benci pergi ke sekolah membawa payung sambil memegang tas sekolah yang berat dan tas yang satu lagi" Umpatku

Selagi aku mengumpat seperti ini, lututku tiba-tiba jatuh dan aku terjatuh di jalanan sempit berkerikil. Aku baru berjalan sekitar 100 meter dari rumahku. Daguku terantuk sangat keras. Aku menyentuhnya dengan pelan dan mendapatkan jemariku penuh dengan darah.

"Aw!" Ringisku pelan

"Gwenchanayo?" Tanya seseorang dari depanku. Yang dapat kulakukan hanya menangis. Aku tidak mampu berkata sepatah katapun. Dia segera memungut Tas-tasku dan Payungku lalu mengangkatku menuju mobilnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" Katanya tanpa melihat wajahku. Bersyukur, ada seseorang yang membantuku di jalanan sempit seperti ini.

"Wajahmu terluka" Katanya panik.

Dia mengeledah tas sekolahnya dan segera mengelap mukaku yang penuh darah dengan handuk. Ada pasir di lukaku.

"Kurasa ini pekerjaan dokter" Katanya. Dia langsung mengambil kotak P3K dan memplaster lukaku. Lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

Aku mendapat dua jahitan tanpa anastesi. Ini terjadi karena kekikukkanku, jadi aku berusaha menahan sakit dengan menggertakan gigiku.

Selagi aku melihat daguku yang nyeri di cermin, aku berpikir kenapa aku tidak menggunakan tanganku untuk menahan badanku ketika jatuh. Apakah ini karena kemampuan atletikku yang buruk? Tapi aku gembira karena lukanya ada di bawah dagu. Jika bekas lukanya ada di tempat dimana semua orang bisa melihatnya maka masa depan pernikahanku akan suram.

'Ceklek' Aku menoleh. Mendapati seseorang yang tadi menolongku masuk.

"Hey!" Sapanya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan dia duduk di samping tepi tempat tidurku.

"Gomawo!" Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan" Katanya sambil tersenyum, manis sekali!

"Byun Baekhyun" Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku tersenyum kikuk

"Jung Jemi" Aku membalas uluran tangannya

"Apa itu sakit?" Dia memandangi lukaku. Aku menggeleng

"Ini tidak sakit. Tapi yang paling penting. Maafkan aku, karna menolongku kau jadi membolos hari ini" Dia memakai seragam sekolah, pasti dia juga anak sekolahan, sama sepertiku.

"Tak apa" Dia tersenyum kearahku. Kenapa dia begitu baik? Bahkan kepada orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Hening. Kami bergelut pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau ingin pulang?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengantarmu" Aku mengangguk lalu bangkit dari kasurku.

Dia membantuku berjalan. Kami seperti sepasang kekasih. Dia benar-benar seperti ingin melindungiku. Aku melihat tangannya yang merangkul pinggangku. Seulas senyuman terukir diwajahku. Sekali lagi, terimakasih Byun Baekhyun!

Nilai olahragaku sejauh ini:  
Tingkat 9 = B  
Tingkat 10 = C  
Tingkat 11 = D

Betapa menyedihkan! Kurang berusahakah? Sebelumnya aku berharap circuit training yang kujalani selama libur musim panas akan sedikit membantu, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku tidak menjalaninya dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Jadi kurasa hasilnya tidak begitu mengejutkan.

Sore ini sinar mentari yang mulai hilang dan angin sepoi-sepoi masuk menembus gorden kuning berenda di jendela dapur. Aku sedang menangis.

"Mengapa hanya aku yang tidak jago di atletik?"

"Tapi Jemi, kau kan jago di mata pelajaran lain, benarkan?" kata Baekhyun sambil memandang ke bawah.

"Di masa depan, kamu dapat memanfaatkan kemampuanmu di mata pelajaran kesukaanmu. Bahasa Inggrismu sangat bagus. Jadi kenapa kamu tidak mencoba dan menjadi ahli Bahasa Inggris? Bahasa Inggris adalah bahasa internasional jadi aku yakin akan sangat berguna nantinya. Tidak masalah jika nilai olahragamu hanya D.."  
Air mataku telah barhenti. Baekhyun telah membantuku sadar bahwa aku masih punya harapan.

"Terimakasih" Aku memeluknya. Dia hanya tersenyum

Baru saja 1 minggu aku kenal dengannya. Tapi ntah kenapa dia begitu perhatian padaku. Dan bahkan memutuskan untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengannya. Tapi dia selalu berkata 'Tidak usah dipikirkan'. Dan itu semakin membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku berjalan sangat pelan ketika kami ke sekolah setiap pagi, tapi dia selalu ada di sampingku. Bahkan ketika kami melewati jembatan dia mengambil tasku dan berkata 'Jemi, lebih baik kau berpegang pegangannya ketika naik'

'_Sekarang aku menjadi semakin cengeng. Dan badanku tidak mau bergerak sesuai keinginanku. Apakah aku semakin gugup karena aku malas mengerjakan PR yang hanya dapat kuselesaikan jika aku menghabiskan lima jam setiap hari? Bukan, bukan karena itu. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan badanku. Aku takut!  
Aku punya perasaan yang membuat jantungku serasa diremas. Aku ingin berolahraga lebih sering. Aku ingin berlari dengan sekuat tenagaku. Aku ingin belajar. Aku ingin menulis dengan rapi._

_Ayo! Semangat Jung Jemi'_

Appa telah pulang dari luar negeri.

Secara perlahan suasana hati liburan musim panasku mulai memudar.  
Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, ketika aku mau naik ke atas, appa berkata, "Jemi, ayo kemari dan ayo duduk sebentar di sini." Appa terlihat sangat serius. Aku mulai tegang dan berpikir apa yang akan diberitahukannya padaku.

"Jemi" kata Appa

"Akhir-akhir ini ketika kamu berjalan badanmu condong ke depan dan kamu ke depan dan kamu bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan. Apakah kamu memperhatikannya? Appa telah memperhatikannya selama beberapa waktu dan appa mulai khawatir karenanya. Mungkin kita sebaiknya pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksanya."

"Rumah sakit mana?" tanyaku setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Appa akan mencari rumah sakit yang dapat memberikan pemeriksaan menyeluruh. Biar Appa saja yang urus. Oke?"

Air mataku mulai jatuh tak terhentikan. Aku sangat ingin bilang, "Terima kasih banyak, Pa. Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu khawatir." Tapi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutku. 

Aku terduduk termenung di bangku taman sekolah.

Sejak appa menyarankanku pergi ke rumah sakit, aku bertanya-tanya apakah benar-benar ada yang tidak beres dengan diriku. Apakah karena kemampuan atletikku yang begitu buruk? Apakah karena aku begadang? Apakah karena aku makan yang tidak teratur?

Aku tidak bisa menahan tangis ketika aku menanyakan diriku sendiri semua pertanyaan ini. Aku menangis cukup lama, mataku sakit.

"Jemi-ssi" Aku menoleh. Mendapati Baekhyun sudah duduk disampingku

"Ne?" Aku mengusap air mataku. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah didepan Baekhyun.

"Kau menanggis? Kenapa?" Tanyanya khawatir

"Aku tak apa" Aku tersenyum kearahnya. Memastikannya bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Ceritalah" Dia memegang tanganku. Aku menggeleng pelan

"Baiklah" Dia memelukku. Sungguh aku ingin berteriak didepan orang ini "Berhentilah memberikan perhatian padaku" tapi ntah kenapa lidahku terlalu kelu bahkan untuk mengucapkan sudahlah

'Teng teng' Bel berbunyi. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya padaku lalu menatapku.

"Jam olahraga telah dimulai" Katanya

Aku membulatkan mataku. Olahraga?

Baekhyun tampak bingung dengan ekspresiku yang bisa dikatakan berlebihan

"Wae?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng

"Kau tidak bawa baju olahraga?"

"Aku bawa kok" Aku memasang senyum palsu

"Ya. Kalau begitu hanya aku yang tidak membawa baju olahraga" Dia tampak kecewa. Maafkan aku Byun Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bilang ke . Kau cepatlah mengganti baju" Aku mengangguk dan diapun meninggalkanku.

Hari ini sesuatu yang sangat membuat frustasi terjadi.

Selama olah raga, aku tukar baju dan pergi ke lapangan.

"Hari ini kita akan berlari di halaman sejauh 1 km. Lalu kita akan latihan mengoper bola basket" Kata

Jantungku berdebar. Lari, mengoper bola. Aku tidak dapat melakukan keduanya.

"Jemi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan melanjutkan "Hmm.. Kamu bisa belajar di kelas dengan Baekhyun"

Mendengar ini, aku mendengar ucapan teman-teman sekelasku.

"Aww ruang kelas~ beruntungnya."

Aku dipenuhi kemarahan.

"Jika kau begitu menyenangi ruang kelas. Aku akan bertukar tempat denganmu. Bahkan jika hanya sehari, aku ingin bertukar badan. Lalu kau mungkin akan mengerti perasaan orang yang tidak dapat melakukan apapun yang mereka mau." Batinku

Setiap kali aku berjalan, dalam setiap langkah yang kuambil, aku dapat merasakan badanku yang goyah, ini membuatku merasa lemah, aku merasa terhina dan sengsara karena tidak mampu melakukan apa yang orang lain bisa lakukan. Jung Jemi kau benar-benar menyedihkan.

**Baekhyun Pov**

Aku melihat Jemi masuk. Dia terlihat goyah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya? Aku sungguh khawatir dengan keadaanya. Tapi kenapa dia begitu tertutup?

"Jemi.." Aku memulai pembicaraan

"Ne?" Dia berjalan kearahku lalu duduk disampingku

"Jalanmu terlihat tidak seimbang" Dia tersenyum

"Sepertinya Iya. Aku sedang sakit. Ntah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kesehatanku berkurang" Pungkasnya

"Apa kau sudah ke dokter?"

"Appaku sedang mencari Rumah sakit yang tepat. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja aku akan segera berobat. Kau tenang saja Baekhyun. Aku akan baik-baik saja kok" Dia tersenyum. Manis, pikirku.

Kami menghabiskan waktu olahraga berdua dikelas. Kami bercanda bersama. Aku senang dia tertawa karenaku.

"Jemi. Kumohon teruslah tertawa" Ucapku dalam hati

"Berhenti dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun" Telingaku mendengar seorang namja sedang berbicara digudang saat aku melewatinya

"Apa urusannya denganmu? Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Kau terlalu basi. Sekarang pergilah dan temui Krystal. Dia sudah menunggumu, Chanyeol-ah" Itu suara Jemi. Akupun mendekat kearah gudang.

"Tapi Jemi-"

"Apa? Hah?!" Jemi terdengar sangat marah

"Dulu kau berselingkuh dengan Krystal dan mencampakkanku. Kau sendiri yang berkata pada Yoora kalau kita telah putus. Padahal saat itu kita belum putus. Tapi apa boleh buat? Sekarang berhentilah mengatur hidupku karena sekarang kau sudah bukan siapa-siapaku lagi" Bentak Jemi pada namja yang bernama Chanyeol. Lalu terdengar derap langkah, sepertinya Jemi akan keluar. Aku segera bersembunyi disamping, dan benar-benar dapat kulihat Jemi meneteskan air mata sambil berjalan gontai. Dia menanggis, sejurus kemudia dia menghusap airmatanya.

"Kau Yeoja kuat Jemi-ah. Semangat!" Dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ntah kenapa aku merasa beban dan penderitaan Yeoja itu banyak sekali

**To Be Continued**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** Review?**


End file.
